chaosindivisvmfandomcom-20200215-history
Defense Procedures
Chaos Indivisvm Defensive Procedures The Red Line & You! I. Introduction This Document is to be used as a reference & to list the procedures of Chaos Indivisvm whilst handling incoming attacks. II. What Is A Raid? A battle, or as they are more common referred to, a raid, is when any number of individuals enter a faction's simulator to engage in Combat with the host party. Usually, when a raid starts, some contact is made between the defending OIC and attacking OIC (Officer in Charge), just for clarification's sake if someone ends up doing something stupid. Most of the time, when we are raided, we turn on the objectives and head to the battlefield en masse. If there's no problems, win or lose, both parties can usually have a nice smile & laugh after combat. However, more often than not in these trying times, there is a problem and numberous raids end up cut short due to us firebombing the spawn in retaliation for idiocy. III. Who's In Charge? Generally, who is in charge is the highest ranking officer on base. However, this may change depending on who's doing what, who's active, and whether or not anyone else has asked for this duty. If you're an NCO, and you want to try your hand at OIC duties during a raid, outgoing or incoming, just ask! Generally, this requires you to have a level head, and to communicate what's going on to the appropriate parties. If you're not sure who's in charge during this battle, just ask! It's generally the guy directing everybody and giving the orders for where you should be in Combat! IV. What Should I Do!? First and foremost, do not flood communications channels with panic. Doing so will get you yelled at, which just adds into the fuss. If you're the first to notice it, notify us. If everyone is distracted and loud, raise your voice a little bit. Just use common sense. Once the OIC has been established, refer to them for specific placement on the battlefield, ie which objective to defend or assault, who's "squad" you are going to be attached to, and what role you're going to be playing in this small bout of Combat. If you haven't had any orders, then take a look at the objective display near the spawn, communicate, and head to the position you have chosen. Don't just sit on an objective, though. If every objective is already claimed & defended to some degree, running Interception has never hurt our chances in combat. V. How Far Should I Go? Generally, to our "trench line". The "trench line" is the obvious gathering of trenches in the southwest region of the sim, seperating the enemy spawn and the rest of the region. It's generally considered courteous to give the attacking party a little bit of space, especially if the group is smaller. You may only use melee beyond the trench line. VI. Why Are They Suddenly On Fire? Well, there's two possibilities. Either someone has thrown an inferno grenade onto someone's position and they have suddenly combusted, or the attacking party has done something extremely stupid, and the command staff has cleared hub bombardment. If it is the latter, and you have not been told that engagement from everyone is authorized, Ask before you act! We may be laying off of them after a point has been made! V. Defense Procedures General # Keep open communications. # Keep calm! Don't scream in frustration over comms, It demoralizes everyone. Unless you're particularly verbose and these lamentations end up being actually comedic, nobody wants to hear it. Even if that is the case, keep it minimal. # Listen to the command staff. If you're designated to a squad, role, or objective, don't question it without a damn good reason. If you're told to do something, there's usually some degree of thought behind it. Arrival # Announce it! If you're the first to notice the enemy, dall them out! Let everyone know somebody is coming to attack! # Defensive positions! Get ready for the enemy to attack! Don't just sit around in the spawn area until you're told what to do! Take the initiative and communicate as to where you are going when you get onto the battlefield. # Squad up! While you are deploying to the battlefield, call out who you are going to be attaching yourself to! Squads are fluid & made on the fly, and communication is a must for unit cohesion. Engagement # Call out targets! Don't keep your team in the dark! If you've noticed an advance others havent, call it out! If there's one target that's particularly nasty, mark them a different color on the minimap so you don't lose track of them! # Designate tasks! There's nothing more frustrating than having five people suddenly blow up on the same mined objective. Spread out and make sure you're not on a collision course with your fellow enlisted! Instead of having everyone mob on an objective, cover each other and demonstrate plenty of forethought! Retreat # Await instruction! Don't just teleport home when you see people leaving the battlefield! Await a call of "All Clear" before you leave your post! Their retreat could be a ruse, reorganization, or simply a number of them crashing! # Await debriefing! Instead of erupting into chatter about how the defense went, let our command staff get in the first word regarding our defense. Before celebration, or lamentation, commences, some valid points may need to be raised! V1.1 - Edited "Red line" - Nia Issue V 1.0, Written by Dread Hudson, spell checked & edited by Kaylith Zeurra & SideEffect